Beautiful Love
by Dayyy213
Summary: Sequel to Always Be There. Not absolutely necessary to read the first one, second one summaries their lifes. THis picks up three and half years later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Move-In Day

Bella's POV

I smiled as I began to unload the first box from the car. I was due to attend my last semester at UW. I walked slowly up the driveway. I smiled remembering the day Edward had mentioned he was looking for a house to rent.

Flashback:

"So, I've been looking around for houses that are close by." He whispered, watching my face for my reaction.

I swallowed and spoke, "Oh, that's good. It'll be nice to leave the campus. I'll visit you every night before work."

He looked intently at me. "I was hoping you'd want to move in with me, actually. A house is a pretty big place. There will be other bedrooms, so if you want to have you're own bedroom..."

I turned around to face him, and jumped out of my chair into his lap. "Oh, Edward! I'd loved to, but what would Charlie think."

My dad had accepted Edward, and even got along great with the rest of the Cullens, but... Well, let's just say he wasn't aware of the fact that Edward and I barely slept apart from each other. We'd been together for over three years.

He laughed and smiled down at me. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure he knows that... We spend all of our time together.

End of Flashback.

Surprisingly Edward had won my dad over on the house idea. I think it was the Alice part.

Alice had my dad wrapped around her little finger. When Edward found the perfect house, he realized that there was more than enough room for his sister and her fiance to move in as well. Edward let Charlie know that Alice would also be there, and Charlie gave in without much of a fight.

Alice and Jasper graduated this past year and had been looking to move closer to the city. So it was perfect. Alice let it slip to Rosalie and she made Edward and I feel guilty to the point where they were moving into the third bedroom. So now we were going to have three couples, living in the same house. It was exciting.

I used my foot to push open the front door. I could hear Rosalie and Alice talking to Esme in the kitchen. She was decorating the inside of the house. Her house warming gift to us. Carlisle had found the home. He said it belonged to a friend of his, who then had agreed to rent it out to us.

I began to climb the stairs slowly. I didn't want to fall backward and have to call Carlisle to come for a home visit. I was lucky in many ways to have my boyfriend's dad, Carlisle had really reduced the amount of time I spent in the emergency room.

Suddenly, I began to slip on a step and within half a second, I felt hands grip my arms and realized Edward was holding me up.

"Careful, love," he murmured. I laughed to myself, it was exactly like Edward to save me from myself.

"Thank you," I replied and we continued upstairs to our bedroom. Esme had worked on the bedrooms first. She finished ours, then Alice's and finally Rosalie's. Each of them had their own theme. Ours was a beach theme, Jasper and Alice's was a forest theme, and Emmett and Rosalie had a fire theme. Esme was spectacular when it came to decorating.

Edward opened the door and took the box from my hand. He set it down next to the door and came back to where I was standing. He leaned down and picked me up. I knew he would, he needed to carry me into the room. Like husband and wife.

I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. We had agreed to wait until we were both done with school. That had pleased Charlie immensely. He set me down again and I began to unpack the box.  
"Please tell me you have more than that." Edward teased.

I nodded, "Yup, downstairs in my car."

"Good, I'll go get it." He kissed me and he was out the door again.

I turned around and began to place clothes in the dresser. I noticed that Edward had already unpacked. It made me a little jealous. No wonder he was so helpful with my own things. I looked up to discover Edward was back with three more boxes.

"What's the rush?" I asked as he began to unpack another box, faster than I was.

"I want to get this out of the way, shoo my mom out, and try out our new bed." He said suggestively. I smiled back at him and he winked. I couldn't wait to try out the bed as well.


	2. Phone Call

Chapter 2:  
EPOV:  
I smiled gently as I watched Bella sleep. It was such a beautiful sight. Something I could never get over even after being together for over almost four years. I watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, her lips as she murmured in her sleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead as I left the bed. She moved a bit and I stilled. I always went running in the morning before we had classes and I hated to wake her up.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed my shorts from the floor where I had left them last night. I tiptoed quietly out the bedroom door grabbing my running shoes on the way out. I began to walk downstairs when the door to Alice's room opened.

"Good morning, little bro." She called out to me softly.

"Hey, Alice," I whispered back to her as we climbed down the stairs together.

"Morning run again? I hate having to work this early. I really need to find a better job than the coffee house." She confessed.

"You will, the office will hire you soon. Plus, let's face it, the coffee house is the only job that fits your schedule." I reminded her. She interned during the day at this fashion studio and had to work early mornings at the local coffee shop.

I opened the door for her and we both headed in our own directions. I began to jog slowly around our new neighborhood.

I was extremely happy about moving in with Bella, and having the others there as well was a great plus. My mom sent the cleaning crew on monday and wednesdays. Bella didn't like it, but she also didn't want to make Esme upset. So she cleaned as much as possible, and when the cleaning crew arrived, they recleaned everything.

Asking Bella to move in with me seemed like the greatest idea. I loved waking up to her breathing and murmuring. She was able to cook dinner every night now. She was still working at the hotel and living off campus made it a bit easier for her to get to and from work. She had gotten promoted to an assistant manager last summer, and therefore worked even more. Living together allowed us more time together.

I kept running and my mind wandered to a conversation that had happened between me and Carlisle just a few days ago. We had been sitting in his room discussing the cost of the year at UW when he asked me how serious I was planning on getting with Bella. It was the first time anyone had brought that up. I hadn't really given it much thought. Bella and I had talked about it before and we had both agreed to wait until college was over. But the more time we spent together, the more it seemed that it seemed like the most obvious step. I was just afraid to ask her, and have her reply no. I was approaching our house again and I saw that our bedroom light was on. She was awake. I walked up the pathway as the door opened and Jasper began to leave for work.  
"Hey dude," I said as he hurried towards his car.

"Hey, I'll be back before Alice. Bye." He said hurriedly, I could tell he was late.

I started to go inside the house when I started to hear the phone ringing. I hurried in and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I spoke into at the same time that Bella answered, "Good morning?"

"Hi... Is Edward Cullen there?" A feminine voice answered.

Bella became defense immediately. "Who is this?"

"Is he home?" The girl asked again.

"I think, she asked you who it was. I'd like to know as well." I spoke into the phone then.

The voice hesitated. "It's... Tanya."

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm extremely sorry that my chapters seem super short. I'm writing inbetween hanging out with friends, so it's pretty much up to you guys. I can take a bit longer to update with longer chapters, or I can try and update daily with shorter chapters.

Also within the next few days I'll be putting up a guideline to each character. Like where they've been, who they're with, important things that might have happened, so that a few of you get less confused.

day


	3. Jake

Chapter 3:

BPOV:

I heard her voice and it all hit me at once. All of the trouble she had caused my freshman year, my first year with Edward. Edward was the first one to speak.

"Hi, Tanya. I see you've gotten out of your rehab center." Edward and I had heard she'd fallen into a world of drugs and alcohol, like many kids who we went to high school with. Carlisle had found out and let us know. We hadn't heard from her for years.

"Ah, Edward, I've missed you." She said softly. I didn't want to listen, but I couldn't pull away. I heard Edward tredging up the stairs. I knew wanted to see how I was handling this.

The door opened as he responded. "It's been a long time."

"Is Bella still on the line?" She asked.

I cleared my throat and answered her. "I'm here."

"Good, I needed to talk to both of you." She hesitated before continuing. "I'm sorry, for everything. It's taken these past months to really change. I wanted to apologize to you both. I hope that we can go to dinner soon. "

Edward was staring at me speechless. I was trying take it all at the same time. I was remembering the last time we'd had some sort of direct contact with her. She had stolen my truck. It was incredible that she was now asking for forgiveness. I stared back at Edward. He was waiting for my reaction.

"Sure that would be great." I found myself saying, I saw Edward's mouth break out into a smile. His family was big on the forgiveness crap.

"How does thursday sound for you two?" Tanya asked, still friendly.

Edward answered this time and arranged dinner near my hotel since I had to work until six o'clock. I said goodbye and Edward did as well taking the phone from me. He hung it up and I walked into the bathroom.

That had been a lot to take in and I had to start getting ready for school and work. I turned the shower on and I heard a knock on the bathroom door. Edward always respected my privacy. I loved that about him. He still needed permission to be in our bathroom.

"You can come in." I yelled out to him as I began to undress for my shower. He wanted to talk about Tanya and I knew if I did, I might change my mind.

"Bella, do you want to talk?" Edward asked politely

I shook my head and stepped into the shower. He wouldn't join me. I knew it, but he would push the talking thing as soon as I left the shower. A few seconds later, I heard the door close and I knew he had left.

If I talked about Tanya, the part of me that was still really angry about it would come back and convince the nicer side of me to not forgive her. Edward was too nice. He had been brought up to forgive and forget. His parents were always the nicest people. Talking to Edward was definitely not going to help.

I finished my shower and forced myself to stop thinking about it. I pulled on a pair of brown slacks, and button-up yellow blouse. I was applying my make-up when there was a knock on the door again. "Come in," I said automatically. He stepped in and turned on the sink next to mine. He was brushing his teeth, but staring at me through the mirror. I avoided his gaze and concentrated on applying my eyeliner. I stood on my tiptoes to run the mascara brush through my lashes. My eyes closed for a second and the next thing I knew, Edward was standing behind me. He was holding my waist steady.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled. I stepped back down on the balls of my feet.

He brushed his lips to my neck and stepped out of the bathroom. I followed him and put my shoes on. He did the same and grabbed out book bags. We had the same schedule, just different classes. I began to follow him downstairs and he opened the front door for me.

We drove my car to school and I drove him back to the house before going to work. He didn't mention anything about Tanya. It seemed he was doing everything to avoid the subject with me. I was grateful for that. I knew I needed to make a phone call to somebody.

I stepped into the hotel and walked towards the back offices. Everyone seemed to be concentrating on a task so I slipped into the front desk office and took my seat behind my computer. I turned it on and signed onto my email account. I knew I needed to talk to someone, and I knew just who the right person would be.

I typed his email address into the address bar:

To:

Subject: Hey Jacob

Body:

Hey Jake,

I need someone to talk to. Can I swing by before I head home tonight. I want to do it before Edward attacks me with questions when we go to bed. Email me back or call me at the office.

Love you,

Bella

I hope he got it before my day was over. I would call him, but I had a pile of paperwork I had to get through, not to mention I was behind on examining audit packet. I wanted to catch up today.

A few hours later, the door leading to the front desk opened and Angela called out to me. "Hey Bella, there's a Jacob on the phone for you. Do you want me to connect him to you? I didn't know if you were still taking calls since it's a bit after five o'clock."

I smiled and nodded. I picked up the receiver after it rang once. "Hey Jake," I said into it.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" He asked. I knew I had made the right decision in calling Jake. "I'm not in Forks. I'm actually in Oregon on a team building exercise for my church group."

"Oh, well do you have time to talk about it now, or are you too busy?" I asked a little disappointed.

"I always have time for you Bells." He responded. "Shoot."

I launched into the tale of Tanya, starting from the very beginning. He listened and agreed in the right spots, gasped in others. "She wants to go to dinner." I finished.

"Hmm," I heard Jacob say. "Well, did she seem sincere?"

"I don't know. Edward seemed to believer her. He tends to be right about who he judges." I told him.

"Then she probably is sincere. I mean, you just told me everything she went through. I'm sure it was a great eye opener. I bet she really does feel sorry for everything. I'd say go to the dinner. Edward's going to be there anyway, so there's really no chance that'll she'll try anything." He told me. I knew it made sense. I was going to dinner with Tanya.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry this took so long. I kept chanigng the chapter. And then I hadproblems with my word processor.

Please do me a huge favor and join this rpg.  
if you join, you get a sneak peak to my next chapter, plus ill tell u what character I play.

PLEASE.

New Myspace Twilight RPG. We're in need a few more members. We'd love for you guys to come take a look around and join in on all the fun. Go to this link for rules and such or e-mail at . :)

profile. myspace. com/index. cfm?fuseactionuser. viewprofile&friendid398712496

Day


	4. Talking

Chapter 4:

Edward POV:

I kept pacing the kitchen. I had started to make dinner and realized I didn't have much experience in this area. I had gotten used to Bella or my mom making meals. I had decided that I was going to start learning to make more meals, so that Bella didn't always have to come home to cook.

Alice and Jasper were watching television on the living room. I could hear the sitcoms theme music playing. They would laugh every so often. I kept opening the oven door to make sure the chicken didn't over cook. Jasper came into the kitchen just then. He grabbed to glasses and set them down.

"You know, staring at the chicken won't make a difference on how the time goes by. Maybe you should come watch some t.v. with us." Jasper commented as he poured juice into the glasses. He twisted the cap back on and closed the fridge.

"No, it's cool. I'm checking on dinner. I don't want to give you guys any food poisoning. I'm afraid of what Alice might do if I get her sick." I laughed slightly.

He nodded and went back into the living room. I had told them both what had happened. I hoped Emmett came home soon, so I could inform him of what happened as well. Rosalie worked at a bar and usually didn't come home until after midnight. I didn't want to upset Bella further by a remark Emmett might make unintentionally.

The phone started ringing just then. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward?" I heard Emmett growl into the phone. "I'm kind of still stuck at work. It's going to be a few more hours, I just wanted to let you know so Bella didn't make dinner for me as well."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you when you get here." I said and Emmett hung up. At least, it was less people who would know about it.

I took a look at the rice once more and decided that it looked about ready. I turned off the stove and began to put the rice in a container and set it on the table. Bella should be home any minute. The chicken needed a few more minutes, so I decided to use that time to go upstairs and change my shirt.

As soon as I came back down I saw that Bella was in the kitchen testing the rice. I walked in and kissed her exposed neck. "Evening." I said.

She smiled and turned around. "Who made the rice?" She held it up to me to taste. As soon as I started to bite down I realized why she had asked. The rice was still hard.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner. Guess that didn't go as planned." I smiled sheepishly. She shook her heard and then said, "Maybe we should just order a pizza. Honestly, I'm really tired, so I might just head to bed."

I agreed with her and turned the oven off. I let Alice know the change of plans and she took it very well. I assumed she was glad I hadn't made her eat the dinner. Jasper and her began to surf through Jasper's laptop to find a good pizza deal.

I marched up the stairs and opened the door into our bedroom. Bella was there, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was letting her hair down and taking out her earrings.

"Okay, let's talk." It was all that she said.

"I wish I could read your mind. I want to know how you really feel about this." I told her.

She seemed to ponder it for a minute before she answered. "I talked to Jacob and he made it pretty black and white for me. I'll be okay with going to dinner with her. You'll be with me. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"If you feel uncomfortable, we don't have to go." I reminded her simply. I wouldn't do anything that made her unhappy.

"I love you." She told me softly grabbing the bottom of my shirt. She lifted it over my head as she stood up. "I'll never feel comfortable going to dinner with her. But I'll learn to deal. Now as for feeling comfortable doing something else..."

She smiled up at me as she tried to sink to her knees. I didn't want her to worship me tonight. It was her turn to be worshipped. I pushed her back on the bed and unbuttoned her blouse. She was wearing a navy blue lacy bra. If I had known that she wearing this this morning, I would have been driven crazy all day. I looked up at her as she stared at me, watching my reaction.

I reached around and pulled down the zipper on her skirt, pulling it down, my fingers finding the matching lace panties. I kissed her ankles, her inner thighs. I trailed my nose along her abdomen and finally kissed her lips.

She moaned and reached down to unbuckle my belt. I wanted to take her then and there, but I knew I needed to talk to her. It seemed like the perfect time.

"Bella, how do you really feel about Tanya and her change?" Her hands immediately stopped as they unzipped my fly.

"Why... are you ruining our moment?" She panted. She was having trouble putting a sentence together. Maybe right now wasn't the perfect moment.

"Nevermind." She continued pulling my jeans off and I climbed off of her to take them off. I slipped a condom on and froze above her. I could see her chest rise and fall. Her eyes were closed and opened when I hesitated. I watched them grow as I sank into her.

I began a steady pace and watched as she bit her lip and moaned slightly. It was amazing how beautiful she looked. Finally I felt her shivers and I soon went over the edge with her. I collapsed beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

After a few minutes she broke the silence. "I hate her, and I think this is a stupid ploy to get you back."

I was too shock to answer. So she continued. "But Jacob's right, I trust you. I know you wouldn't leave me. I just hate her for trying. So I'd rather be there with you while you're with her so at least she doesn't try too hard."

I kissed her hard then. I found it sexy when she was jealous. She was rarely jealous, but it was worth it sometimes to see her like this.

"What was that for?" She managed to get out when I broke free to breathe.

"For being my best girlfriend." I answered.

"There must be tons of others." She teased.

"Oh yeah, loads." I kissed her again and we made love once more

* * *

PLEASE.

New Myspace Twilight RPG. We're in need a few more members. We'd love for you guys to come take a look around and join in on all the fun. Go to this link for rules and such or e-mail at . :)

profile. myspace. com/index. cfm?fuseactionuser. viewprofile&friendid398712496

PLEASE join. REview.I feel Like im losing readers. Maybe Im crazy. Enjoy.

day


	5. Dinner

Chapter Five:

BPOV:

I was really nervous about seeing Tanya tonight, but I knew I might as well get it over with. Carlisle had called earlier to make sure we were still going. He seemed to believe that Tanya had changed for the better. I wasn't so sure. Carlisle and Esme always believed the best in everyone. It was a wonderful thing most of the time, but this time I wanted them to see the bad.

"Honey, are you almost ready?" Edward called from the bedroom. I had been taking longer than usual getting ready. We were going to an Italian restaurant so we dressed up. I wore a simple blue dress that ended right above my knees. I was supposed to be doing my makeup but I knew it was pointless, I couldn't concentrate on it. So I just applied a little bit of eyeliner and I headed back to the room.

"All done," I said. I twirled for his viewing pleasure.

"You look fantastic." He stood up and kissed me. I could feel my insides relaxing.

I fixed his collar and he grabbed my purse as we headed downstairs. Jasper and Emmett were enjoying the evening playing a new video game. Edward pretended not to be interested in the game, but I secretly knew he played while I was not home. I found it sweet that he made an effort for me not to see him do so.

"Have fun you guys." Emmett called from the living room when he heard the door open.

Edward smiled at me and pushed me through the threshold. I walked reluctantly to the car and waited for him to open the door. It had become a habit, after all these years, I was used to standing there while he opened doors for me.

He drove us to the restaurant. It was usually a thirty minute drive from our home, but the lights all had to be green and of course all the usual traffic didn't exist when we were going to meet my boyfriend's crazy ex-girlfriend.

I stayed in the car as Edward exited the car. He stood out my door a few seconds looking down at me. I knew he couldn't really see me through the tinted windows. Finally I unlocked my door and he opened it.

"You know, you can still back out, Bella." He murmured. I simply smiled and shook my head. I knew I had to do this in order to move forward. Nothing bad was going to happen; not with Edward around.

We walked in and Edward spotted Tanya already sitting at a table near the window. The host lead us to her. We sat on the opposite side of her.

We all placed our order when the waiter finally arrived, making small talk the entire time. I smiled when it seemed right. She did seem completely different. She didn't stare at Edward for too long and she never seemed to make a pass at him.

"Bella, how's school going for you?" She asked me suddenly.

It took me a second before I could respond. "It's great. I'm really enjoying it, but I cannot wait until I graduate." I admitted.

She told us about a new guy she had been seeing for a few months. If she hadn't stolen my truck years ago, she could have easily been a friend of ours. I enjoyed listening to her talk.

Dinner went smoothly. Our food was delicious. Tanya kept the conversation going the entire evening and before I knew it, dessert was over. I realized I was tired. I tried to suppress a yawn before they noticed.

Tanya chuckled. "I think that's the sign that we should all head home to bed."

Edward looked over and I nodded. "I agree," he said.

We asked for our check and walked out toward the parking lot after we paid.

"Well, good night. I hope we do this again, very soon." She said as she hugged me first and shook Edward's hand.

"Yes, soon." I agreed. I wasn't sure if I wanted that, but it would do for now.

We waved and we were back in the car before I knew it. I don't even remember the car trip home. I felt Edward pick me up out of the car and carry me upstairs. I was so tired I don't remember him changing me into my pajamas.

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I turned around so I faced him. I knew he was awake because he was a light sleeper. I kissed his lips softly. He pressed back against mine.

"Good morning," he said.

"I'm sorry for passing out last night." I told him.

He smiled. I loved waking up to his smile. He pulled me closer to him when I said that. "It's no problem at all. Getting you undressed and dressed was the difficult issue." He teased.

"So, last night was different." I said softly. If he missed it, then I would just let it go. Of course, I knew he heard everything.

"It went well. Are you okay about it?" He asked cautiously.

"Honestly, I think it's just going to take some time to get used to it." I told him. "She really seems to have changed a lot. I think, that everything is going to be okay."

He smiled down at me. "So we're up kind of early..." He suggested.

"Yeah, you know I think I'm going to take a shower." I teased as I playfully began to get out of the bed.

"Actually, a shower sounds really good right now." He answered surprising me as he began to get off the bed as well. I walked backward into the bathroom as she walked in front of me.

He turned on the water as I undressed. Our shower that morning took longer than expected.

* * *

Author Note:

I have been so swamped with school. I really hope I still hace my faithful reader. My classes are being to die down, so I should have more time now. I am REALLY REALLLY REALLLY sorry.

I really need your guys help. Do any of you know any guys who read Twilight? They dont have to be obsessed, but curious.I want to talk ot them. Send me a message!! Thanks.

Love,

day


	6. Dinner at the Cullens

Chapter 6: Dinner

Edward's POV:

I drove up the driveway to my parents home. I got out of the car and made my way up to the door. I let myself in and could smell that my mom was making dinner in the kitchen. I followed the scent and discovered Alice helping my mother set the table. I waved at her and made my way to where my mother was standing. I leaned down and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. I would always be mommy's boy.

"Hello sweetie," She responded and continued stirring what was in the pot.

I leaned over and discovered it was gravy. "What's for dinner, Mom?"

"Stuffed mushrooms and mashed potatoes," She responded. "Bella said she would bring over dessert."

That puzzled me. I didn't know she had planned on stopping at the house on her way home from work. Usually she came straight here. If I had known, I would have waited for her before heading here.

"How was dinner with Tanya?" My mother asked casually, knowing she was truly interested in the answer.

It had been over a week since the dinner with Tanya. Bella seemed completely okay with it, she had even invited her to dinner this weekend. "It went really well. Bella is making an effort to become friends with her. She's coming over for dinner on Saturday."

I had expected the reaction my mom had. It was the same one everyone experienced when they learned about the new relationship we were forming with Tanya. The sound of the doorbell interrupted us and I made my way to answer the door. I knew it was Bella because everyone else had a key. I opened the big oak door and found my love standing on the doorstep. She held a container in one hand and was attempting to open her phone with the other. She looked up as I answered. I took the container from her and kissed her on the lips.

"You didn't tell me you were stopping by the house before coming here." I accused her. She smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm sorry, it was spur of the moment. Mom gave me a call while I was work and I volunteered to bring over dessert. I slipped my mind to call you." She looked away from me during the last sentence. I wouldn't push her real reason for wanting to be at the house alone. Not yet anyway. I made a mental note not to forget about that.

She lead the way into the kitchen and hugged my mom as I set down the container on the counter top. My mom and Bella always seemed to get along. She had gotten into the habit of calling my parents mom and dad, but she still knocked on the door. It was a habit she couldn't seem to shake. Charlie, Bella's dad, and I were not on those terms. He liked me, but I knew that he seemed to want to keep me at a certain distance away.

I heard the door open and close followed by footsteps in the hall. My dad walked in and kissed my mom before turning to greet the rest of us. They were always the ideal couple in my mind. They had shown each other affection since I could remember. It was the perfect marriage. I hoped Bella and I would be the same.

"Dad, can I speak to you in private?" I asked him quietly, not wanting Bella or my mom to catch on.

My dad nodded and lead the way to his home office. I followed him and closed the door behind me. He sat behind his desk and I took seat in a chair in front of him.

"Okay, what's going on?" My dad got straight to the point.

I swallowed nervously. I always came to my dad before making a big decision in my life. He was the first person I was going to run this by and his opinion mattered the most to me. "Dad, I think I'm ready to ask Bella to marry me."

I stayed silent, waiting for his response. "Have you thought this through completely? Marriage is a very permanent step in a relationship, son."

I jumped into my reasons for wanting to marry her. I had it all planned out. "Dad, I plan on proposing after I get permission from Charlie of course. Once I get his okay, I will propose. We can have the wedding after her graduation. It would be perfect dad. I love her, I can't see myself with anyone else. I see you and mom out there, and I know I want Bella to be with me when I'm old. I want us to be like you, too."

"Hey, who are you calling old?" He said jokingly. "I believe, I'm proud of you for making this choice. Honestly, your mother and I have been wondering what's taken you so long. When do you plan on going to see Charlie?"

"As soon as I can get away without Bella knowing where I'm going. I want this to be a complete surprise to her. She's expecting it after graduation in June." I replied.

"Maybe Esme and Alice can take her out for a day to just shop." He suggested. I gave him one look and he said, "or not. Maybe they can have a girl's day at the spa in the cabin."

I knew Bella would go for that idea if my mom asked her. It would be something Bella would enjoy greatly. "Yes, that sounds perfect. I want to tell mom. I'll tell her tonight before I leave. I promise."

I smiled and rose from my chair just as I heard a small knock on the door. "Come in," My father said. Bella opened the door slowly. My dad turned to look at me before giving her a long hug.

"Dinner's ready." she said taken a back by my dad's actions. I came forward and gave her a hug.

"Let's go eat sweetheart." I grabbed her hand and led her back into the dinning room.

We all sat down to eat. I kept watching Bella stare at her phone every few minutes. I was sure she had it on vibrate. It was beginning to make me worry. Conversations were going on around us when I decided to ask her about what was going on.

"So, why did you want to be at the house alone today?" I asked her. She looked back at me, she was shocked that I had caught on.

"It's Jacob. He's dealing with a big issue on the reservation and I'm trying very hard to be there for him now. I needed a good place to just talk to him without giving away information about his situation. I'm waiting for a phone call back from him. I might leave early." She told me quietly. I knew she would always have a soft spot for Jacob, but I knew she wouldn't cheat on me. He was younger than her anyway. So I had nothing to worry about.

"Okay, if you must. I'm going to hang around here until Alice leaves if that's okay." I asked her. I knew she wouldn't say no, but I always wanted her to have the option to do so.

"Yes, of course. Wake me up if I'm already asleep when you get in, I want to say goodnight." She began to rise from her chair. She kissed me and said goodnight to everyone else before leaving the house.

It was perfect. It was meant to be. I could use this time to tell my family what I had planned. I cleared my throat and I saw my dad squeeze my mom's hand. She looked at him and then back at me. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to ask Bella to marry me." I wasn't able to get much else in. Alice was screaming at me from one side and I could hear my mom repeating, "finally" over and over. I was glad that Bella would be coming into my family.

We spent the rest of dinner making preparations for my weekend over in Forks. My mother said I could go on Saturday. She would take care of making sure Bella was away from Seattle and Forks. I had to make sure Alice would keep the secret. I trusted her, even though her and Bella were best friends. I knew she would enjoy helping me create the perfect moment for her. I just had to get the "yes" from Charlie.

* * *

Author's Note:

Many people keep wanting them to be engaged. Well, in reality a lot of couples wait at least five years before wanting to take that step. But I agree, Edward and Bella are meant to be so theyare bound to get engaged, just stick me with on this.  
All I'm going to say is that huge drama is about to come.  
ANd it's going to be fun.  
Please review!!!

day


	7. Cullen's Ranch

Chapter 7: Cullen's Ranch

Bella's POV:

Esme was in many ways like my second mom. I always looked forward to seeing her and we talked every night. I knew she felt the same way about me. I had fit right into her little family. Just like Jasper. Esme had called and said she wanted us to take a girls weekend away in the mountains of Montana. The Cullen's owned a ranch in Montana. They took trips up to it during the winter. It would probably still be snowing, so I packed my warmest clothes.

Edward was laying on our bed, watching me pack my suitcase. He had smiled the entire time and I felt like I was missing a big piece of information.

"So, what are you going to do with your free time this weekend?" I asked him curiously. We spent every weekend together possible. This would be the first in a few months that we hadn't spent together.

He shrugged and it made me all the more curious. I hoped he had plans with Emmett or Jasper. Maybe they could spend time with Carlisle as well.

"Maybe you should go and visit Carlisle and the four of you can do manly things." I suggested as I put my toiletry bag into the suitcase. I zipped it close and waited for his answer.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a trip to see your dad this weekend." He searched my face for a reaction. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I knew it sounded rude, but Edward didn't just randomly go and visit my dad. In fact, I was pretty sure every time Edward and Charlie had been in the same room, I had been there too.

"I just feel like I should be as close to him as you are to my parents." He said softly. I had never thought about that. It was probably because Charlie didn't show many emotions. He was very happy with just going with the flow of events.

Renee, my mother, had stopped being a huge part of my life since I graduated. She had gotten remarried and we talked over the phone occasionally. But Edward knew that, he understood that my mom was not going to be part of our happily ever after life. She had gotten her own happily ever after. "Okay. That's a good point, but I should warn you. Charlie isn't really an easy person to get close to." I warned him. I wouldn't stop him from trying, but I knew he would not have it as easy as it was for his parents and I.

His mother and Alice had arrived shortly after our conversation. I hugged him and whispered, "Good luck. I'll miss you." He had leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "I'll miss you, too, baby."

He smiled as he waved good bye to me when our car began to drive off. It felt wrong. Something wasn't quite right with the picture. Alice and Esme began talking immediately. They were extremely talkative. I just grunted in the right places, and laughed in the others. After what seemed like hours, but in reality only a few short minutes we arrived at the small airport.

I hated flying and Edward knew that so he had bought me some motion sickness pills and put them in my purse that morning. The reminder of them made me smile.

We unloaded the car and were lead to a private jet that was owned by the company that Carlisle worked for. I swallowed the pills as soon as we were seated and it didn't take too long before I was out cold.

* * *

Esme shook me gently to let me know we had landed. I was glad she waited until after we were already on the ground to do that. The flying towards earth was always the worst feeling of the entire airplane experience for me. I was still drowsy from the medicine as I made my way out of the jet.

We had a black Mercedes waiting for us. Some of the airport crew had already loaded most of our bags onto the car. Carlisle had also arrange for us to have a driver for the weekend. Esme just laughed it off. "He always take care of everything, doesn't he?"

Alice and I smiled and agreed. At least we wouldn't be getting lost this weekend. The driver took off as soon as we were ready.

Alice began to talk rapidly making plans for the weekend. "We can go horse back riding and make snowmen. Ooh, we can even have a girls' movie night!" She exclaimed.

"It'll be great, as long as we don't play Bella Barbie." I replied. Esme squeezed my hand when I said that.

"She won't." Esme promised. Alice scowled but continued planning out weekend by the hour.

I realized then that I had not turned my phone back on. I knew I should probably text Edward to let him know we had arrived safely. I waited patiently as it slowly came to life. As soon as I hit the call button to call him, I saw four text messages come in. My curiosity got the better of me and I checked them before finishing my call. One was from Edward reminding me to let him know that we made it safely. The other three were from Jacob asking me to call him as soon as I was free. I figured that it could wait until I got back to Washington, so I decided to not call him.

I finished making my call to Edward then. "Hey beautiful." I heard his voice on the other line. It always felt great to hear it.

"Hey honey. I made it, half asleep, but safe and sound." I told him.

"Hey Bella, you're breaking the rules. No boys on our weekend away from them." Alice squealed in my ear.

"I guess you're not allowed to talk to me. Too bad, I really miss you. But Alice is right, a weekend away from the boys means no boys period." He agreed. He knew how his sister was. I was glad that he understood.

"I miss you too. I'm going to go before Alice chops my head off. I love you." I told him.

"Love you, too." With that, he hung up the phone. Alice held out her palm face up. I placed my cell phone on it and she put it away in her purse.

"No boys." She repeated to make her point. She then also took Esme's cell phone as well. After placing that one with mine, she proceeded to do the same with hers. She made sure all of them were turned off before zipping the bag close.

We laughed, knowing that if an emergency arose Carlisle had the number to the land lines at the ranch. Soon after that the driver pulled off of the highway and began to follow what seemed like an endless road. After ten minutes on it, the rode turned to dirt.

"I'm glad Carlisle thought about the driver. I'm not sure I would have remembered how to get here." She whispered as we all watched the scenery around us. You could see a house here and there. And there were occasional entrances to properties. I had never been to a ranch before, but I was excited to be able to spend time away from the city.

Most of the ground was covered in snow. "Why isn't the road covered in snow?" I asked when I noticed that the path we were on was clear of it.

The driver was the one to answer my question. "They have tractors come every few hours to clear out the snow when it's actually snowing. On days like today, where the snow is just sitting there, they only clear it out in the morning and before it gets dark at night.

Soon I saw the gate outside the path leading to the Cullen's Ranch. The gate read: Cullen Estate. I smiled; it was simple and elegant. Once the house came into view I was taken back. I had been to the Cullen's different properties, but this was had to be the biggest. It didn't seem like Esme's style to buy a house so big.

"Carlisle inherited the ranch from his father. A few generations back, this was what the Cullen's did for a living. Now it's just an abandoned ranch that we visit every so often." Esme explained. I wondered if she had read the curiosity on my face.

"Wow. I didn't know that about the Cullen side of this." I told her.

Alice just smiled as the driver parked outside of the front door to the house. She was the first one to get out and we followed after her. I grabbed my bag and followed Esme through the front doors. The interior was definitely Esme's. I knew it off the top of my head.

There were pictures of who I assumed to be family relatives of Carlisle. They had his same pale complexion and blond hair. I continued through the house into the living room. The ceiling was extremely high and added the volume of the room. Esme soon began to lead me up the stairs. She would point out people and let me know their relation to Carlisle. We reached the second landing and Esme opened a door for me.

"You'll be staying in this room." She told me smiling. I walked inside and noticed that it was a boy's room. I looked around and saw the pictures hang up and the trophies. I was going to be staying in Edward's room.

"Thank you. That was really thoughtful of you." I put my bags down and hugged her. Alice walked by then with three bags in her hand. She would never learn to pack light.

"Okay, an hour to unpack and change. And then downstairs for a girl's movie night." She told us. We laughed and Esme walked after her.

"Bella, I'll be two doors down and Alice is the room after mine." Esme told me as she opened her room. Alice had already disappeared into her own.

I closed my door and sat on Edward's bed. I had not imagined that I would be in Edward's room for the trip. But it made sense now. I think Esme knew that I was going to be Edward's one and only for the rest of my life. I leaned back on the bed and closed my eyes. I was going to miss Edward very much during this trip, but at least he would surround me when I slept.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to upload. College is stressful stuff. But i only have two finals and I should be back. At least for my break. Thank you for all the reviews the I am alive and well. Just busy!!! REVIEW and let me know anything you might want to be added.


	8. Day at Charlie's

Chapter 8:

Edward's POV:

The drive up to Forks took thirty minutes less than it usually did. I had counted on that time to gather my courage. Carlisle had called me before I left this morning and wished me good luck, Emmett was excited that I had finally gotten the courage to do this.

I began to pull into a small town and I hoped that I would remember where to go from here. Lucky for me I recognized a diner that we would always go to when we came to visit Charlie. I turned on the following street and followed it until it ended. I pulled up next to Charlie's cruiser and hoped that he was not out fishing with Billy.

I climbed up the steps and listened to how each creaked under my weight. I walked up to the door and knocked three times, knowing the door bell no longer worked. A few seconds after I could hear Charlie's heavy footsteps come towards the door.. He twisted the door knob and I felt my heart begin to thump in my chest. I had not realized how nervous this was making me.

"Hey there kiddo," Charlie said surprisingly. "I wasn't sure when to expect you."

"Excuse me?" I had not called ahead of time to let him know that I would be coming. "How did you know to expect me?"

"Jacob talked to Bella before she got on the plane and mentioned how you might come up this weekend." Charlie stated. "So he came over this morning, and told me. He's sitting in the living room watching the game with me."

Charlie had begun to lead the way back into the house. I had not expected Bella to call Jacob at all this weekend. I felt like I had missed something about their friendship. I did not know that they spoke very often. Maybe she had just called to let him know about the visit. I just couldn't get my fingers around the entire situation. Wouldn't it make more sense for her to call her dad directly?

I sat on the couch and greeted Jacob. Charlie sat down next to Jacob and continued watching the game. I began to pay attention to the game since I did not want to ask for Charlie's permission with Jacob in the room.

A few hours after the game was over, we decided to go to the diner for dinner. Jacob had come along. I had the strangest feeling that he was finding a way to not give me a chance alone with Charlie. I knew I was probably wrong. Jacob had no reason to even suspect why I had come to see Charlie. Bella definitely did not know that part of my plan.

We ordered and Jacob kept up a conversation with Charlie while I would make an input occasionally.

"Man, Charlie that was a great game this morning. I'm glad I came over to watch it. Billy would have missed it. He's been spending all his time at Sue Clearwater's house lately." I noticed Charlie's face flushed when Jacob mentioned Mrs. Clearwater.

"How is she doing? She invited me over for a late brunch tomorrow. I was thinking about going."

Charlie was trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Clearwater makes amazingly great food. Sundays she feeds all of us at the La Push. You should come Charlie, it'll be great." Jacob agreed through bites of his steak.

"So what brings you to Forks, son?" Charlie finally asked. I knew he was probably curious, but he hid it well.

"Well I was hoping I would be able to have a private word with you eventually during the day." I looked at Jacob when I said that. He seemed preoccupied with something on the floor.

"Oh. Okay." Charlie was at loss for words. I knew he knew what I was here for then. "Well, I think we can head back to the house. Jacob needed to get back to Billy now, anyway."

By the look on Jacob's face, he knew why I was here. He also did not want to leave. He looked pained and I really felt that I was missing the scoop on exactly where his friendship with Bella stood. I would have to rethink about the liberties I had provided for that friendship. I was glad though that Charlie had the common sense to kick him out.

Charlie drove us back and waited until Jacob drove away before sitting down on the porch. I had no idea whether to take this as a good sign or a bad.

"Okay, I knew this day would come again sooner or later." Charlie admitted. I remembered the first time I had come to see Charlie.

Flashback.

It was cold and rainy the entire drive there and it was only adding to my nervousness. I was ready to speak to Charlie about proposing to Bella. I had no mentioned it to anyone. Not even my parents or Emmett and Jasper.

I knew we had only been together for a year, but I knew from that moment on that I wanted Bella to be the girl I woke up next to every day. I felt that I knew that from the moment I set eyes on her. I had finally gotten the courage to ask Charlie for his permission.

Alice had taken Bella out for the day and I had taken the opportunity to make the drive up to Charlie's. I parked in the driveway and let the car settled before I stepped out. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Charlie opened a few minutes later and I could smell something burning in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" I asked before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Yes, I just tried to cook some spaghetti, but I don't think I did too well." He admitted and let me into the house. I smiled and remembered how Bella always worried Charlie was starving himself.

"What brings you here, son?" Charlie asked honestly. He was not one to make small talk.

"I came to ask you something. Maybe we should have a seat." I suggested before I even popped the question. I was not sure if he would be able to handle this or not. Bella was his only daughter. His only child, even.

Charlie sat down and began to stare at me. I took this as my cue to start. "Charlie, ever since I met Bella I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She makes me happier than anyone else has ever done. She fits perfectly into my life, and I feel perfectly comfortable in hers. My parents love her. I respect her and love her more than anyone else has ever loved another human being on this earth. Charlie, I came here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." I finished and waited for his answer.

After a few minutes, I began to get worried. Then finally, he spoke. "Son, I think you are a great man. It's not that. It's just I know Bella. And she will say yes, but I do not feel she is ready to get married. I am sure that you feel you are ready. But I know Bella fears marriage and I know this would be too soon for her." He explained. "She has many reservations about marriage since her mother and I married at a very young age. She fears it. I don't want her to feel obligated to marry you if she isn't ready."

"Officer Swan, I would take her no if she said it. I would never pressure her into a yes." I reassured him.

"Son, I know that. But Bella wouldn't say no, to make you happy." He repeated.

I knew he was right. Bella would make me happy, even if she did not feel ready to marry me.

"So, I'm sorry, but I cannot give you my blessing. I cannot approve of something that might hurt Bella in the long run." he finished. I knew that he was right.

"Thank you, sir. I understand, completely. I guess, I will just have to wait and see when she is ready. The minute I know she is ready, I'll be back here sir." I promised him.

"I'm hoping you will be." Charlie stood up and gave me an awkward hug. I knew Charlie had found a respect for me. This would always be a secret between Charlie and I.

End of Flashback

"I promised I would be back, didn't I?" I reminded Charlie.

"Yes, you did." Charlie chuckled.

"Sir, I am ready and I know your daughter is ready, too. I noticed the difference between now and then. I am glad you stopped me from making a mistake back then sir. But, I know that this time Bella will be saying yes for herself as well as for me. I want her to become my wife. I want her to be my one and only for the rest of my life. I know that she is the one I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I want it to be only her. I want her to be the mother of my children and the one I wake up next to every day for the rest of forever. Charlie, we're ready to make this happen. I am just asking for your blessing to marry her." I spilled to him.

"Son, I was always glad that you never asked her. I am glad that you waited until the time was right. So I have no problem saying yes to this. You have proven your a great man, Edward. I know you will make her very happy. I am very happy to be welcoming you into my family." Charlie told me, smiling.

"Thank you sir. My parents already know of my intentions. I have not decided how or when I was going to do this. I needed to have your blessing before I could plan anything." I confessed to him.

"You'll find the right way to do this." He assured me. He began to heave himself up. I followed his example.

"Well, I better get going so I can let Dad know that you said yes." I stated. I remembered something that had been bugging me. "Sir, does Jacob know why I came here?"

"I didn't mention it to him. But I had the strangest feeling that you were here for that reason. He kept mentioning things about Renee." Charlie had a puzzled expression on.

"Yeah I had the same feeling that that was why he didn't want to leave. Maybe we're just imagining it all." I laughed and continued to my car.

I popped into reverse and waved a final goodbye at Charlie. I had been the most anxious about talking to Charlie since he had said no the first time. I felt a weight leave my shoulders on the way back. I drove directly to my parent's house so that I could tell Carlisle the good news.

The only thing that was bothering me was Jacob. Charlie had caught onto Jacob's intentions, too. I just had no idea why Jacob would feel that way, unless he had feelings for Bella. But I was sure Bella would have caught on as soon as Jacob started acting differently towards her. I needed to have a talk with her when she got back about Jacob. I wasn't sure if I could trust Jacob alone with her anymore.

I walked into my parent's house and found Carlisle in the study. I knocked before I walked in.

He looked up from his desk as soon as he heard me shut the door behind me. "So, how did it go with Charlie?"

I smiled before I told him. "He gave me his blessing, Dad. I'm going to ask Bella to become my wife."

* * *

A/N:

I wanted to let you know that my new years resolution is to update this story weekly. So starting thing week, u can expect a new update.

REVIEW!!


	9. Dinner Celebration

Chapter 9

Third Person POV:

He entered the restaurant on time. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to all of this. He greeted the waiter and asked for the Black table.

"Your guest has arrived already. She's already ordered appetizers." The waiter let me know as he took my drink order.

"I'll just have a desert sunrise. You can come back in a few more minutes for our entrée orders." He told him and sat down next to the redhead.

"About time, Mr. Black." She said seductively. "What took you so long?"

"Edward came to see Charlie today. I tried to stay until he left, but Charlie kicked me out towards the end of the day." He admitted to her.

"What was he doing there? I thought Bella was out of town this weekend." She asked rapidly.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "I think he was there to ask permission to marry Bella. I can't think of another reason why he would randomly spend time with Charlie."

"Great, this might put our plans behind schedule." She muttered.

"Maybe this isn't going to work out. They are really close. I don't know why we even bothered to think about this." he seemed close to giving up.

"No, Jake." she was being her sweet self again. "We need to take them down together. I love him, and I already explain to you how he doesn't truly love her. It's all convenience." She reminded me. "Don't you want her to yourself?"

"Yes, but I want her to be happy. How can she be happy if I'm taking her away from him?" He asked.

"Jakie, we've talked about this. I've told you, she's going to fall for you." She promised me.

"Okay, okay." He conceded. "What's the plan now?"

She seemed to ponder that while she looked at the menu. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I'll have whatever you want me to have." He told her.

She nodded the waiter over and gave him our orders before handing our menus back to him. She sipped some of her wine. "I think we should let him propose before we do anything. Let them savor a bit of the happiness before we proceed further with our plan."

He listened to her as she explained what would be going on from here on out. He felt confident that he could make it work. After their food arrived, she excused herself from the table and made her way out of the restaurant. She promised to call sometime later that week.

He was about to leave a tip when he noticed Rosalie walk in holding hands with Emmett. He only recognized them as Bella's new roommates. Shortly after they came in, Edward came in talking to an older man who had a striking resemblance to him. I assumed it was his dad. Finally behind them, came in one of the other guys he saw around Bella's place.

Edward looked up when he recognized me. "Hey, Jacob." He introduced his dad. "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my father. Dad, this is Jacob Black, one of Bella's oldest friends."

"Nice to meet you," He said as he shook his hand. He tilted he head in acknowledgment to everyone else in the group.

"Oh Edward, Jacob is Bella's best friend, he should celebrate with us." Rosalie said when it got awkwardly quiet.

"Oh, it looks like he's leaving. I'm sure he's not hungry." Edward said before Jacob could get anything out. If he had just kept his mouth shut, Jacob might have left.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind staying for a drink with you guys. What are we celebrating?" He asked, ignoring Edward's look of annoyance.

"Good good," Dr. Cullen said. "Add one more to our table, please."

"Weren't you just sitting over there, sir? With a young lady?" The host pointed out to him.

"Yes, yes, my... girlfriend," he quickly covered up.

"Bella didn't tell me you were dating anyone." Edward mentioned.

"She doesn't know yet." He admitted. He hadn't really known himself either.

The host proceeded to take a seat from a table in the same section that Jacob had been seated in earlier. "Can you bring a bottle of champagne, please?" Dr. Cullen asked the host who nodded before walking away.

When the waiter return was Jacob's question finally answered. Emmett was the one to do the speech. "Jacob, my best friend Edward, is going to ask Bella to become his wife." Everyone raised their glasses for the toast.

The confirmation made Jacob's heart pound in his chest to the point where he could feel it in his throat. Shortly after finishing his glass, he excused himself and left the restaurant in a rush.

Bella's POV:

The weekend had been amazing. Esme and Alice kept asking me questions about how I felt about Edward. It was more so than usual. Esme kept hugging me unexpectedly. I felt like I was missing a very important bit of information.

As soon as we arrived to the Montana airport, Alice gave us our phones back so we could call our sweethearts. I turned my phone on and saw that I had a ten voicemails and fourteen text messages. I knew who they were from and I made my first phone call.

"Hey," he answered in his deep voice. "Back yet?"

"No, I'm actually about to climb onto the plane to head back." I answered him.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked again.

"Sure, that would be great." I admitted. I needed to catch up on the what happened over the weekend.

"My plane should arrive in a little over an hour. I'll see you then."

I closed my phone and thought about making my second call. But I figured it could wait until I made it home.

* * *

Authors note:

I know I said I would update weekly. But my computer crashed. and I had to get it fixed but Im back and i promise a weekly update from now. I mean it. Please forgiveme!!!


End file.
